1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen water manufacturing system using electrolysis of water, and more particularly, to an apparatus configured such that there is no concern that ozone which may be generated during electrolysis may be contained in hydrogen water to be supplied, water pressure of raw water is prevented from acting on an electrolyer which is a key component, and the amount of dissolved hydrogen in the hydrogen water s increased, thereby improving durability of various components, greatly increasing the amount of dissolved hydrogen in the hydrogen water, rapidly supplying the manufactured hydrogen water to maximize effects obtained by the hydrogen water, and preventing damage to the components that may result from unavoidable interruption of the supply of raw water.
2. Description of Related. Art
In general, hydrogen water refers to water in which hydrogen molecules (H2) are mixed at a predetermined level or more, and it was published in the Journal of Nature Medicine in USA on May 8, 2007 that the hydrogen water has a therapeutic effect on cancer, brain disease and arteriosclerosis
Upon drinking of the hydrogen water, the hydrogen water is effective for prevention of dermatitis such as atopic dermatitis, whitening of skin, prevention of aging through anti-oxidation, an increase in immunity, and the like. In particular, if radiation contaminants are introduced into a human body, active oxygen is increased to cause various diseases such as cancer. The hydrogen water has recently attracted attention because the drinking of the hydrogen water has an effect of removal of the active oxygen.
The hydrogen water with such various effects is usually manufactured through electrolysis or a chemical reaction using magnesium (Mg). Particularly, the hydrogen water has a disadvantage in that the hydrogen water should be drunk up within a short period of time after the manufacture thereof because a dissolved state of hydrogen in the hydrogen water is maintained for a short time, whereby it is difficult to distribute and supply the hydrogen water.
For this reason, apparatuses for directly manufacturing hydrogen water have recently been developed in various forms.
One example of conventional hydrogen water manufacturing apparatuses using electrolysis is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-73831.
In the conventional hydrogen water manufacturing apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-73831, however, since after performing electrolysis in a container having a predetermined volume, a user drinks hydrogen water produced in this container, it is impossible to continuously produce the hydrogen water. In particular, there is concern that the amount of dissolved ozone harmful to a human body is increased in the hydrogen water produced through electrolysis.
Moreover, another example of conventional hydrogen water manufacturing apparatuses using electrolysis is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-85815.
The conventional hydrogen water manufacturing apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2013-85815 also has problems that oxygen generated through the electrolysis is not treated separately, whereby there is great concern that the amount of dissolved ozone is increased in the produced hydrogen water, and that various components are directly exposed to raw water and pressure of the raw water is applied directly to these components, whereby durability of the components is deteriorated so that it is difficult to use the apparatus for a long period of time.
Additionally, a further example of conventional hydrogen water manufacturing apparatuses using electrolysis is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1427989.
However, the conventional hydrogen water manufacturing apparatus disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1427989 has a conventional technical problem that hydrogen water generated through the electrolysis is simply supplied as it is, whereby there is a limitation on the amount of dissolved hydrogen in the hydrogen water.